


Soul of Iron

by Golden_Asp



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Afterlife, Future Fic, Ghosts, I'm Sorry, Kid Fic, Kinda, Life is messy and doesn't go the way you planned, Multi, Post Infinity War, Sex mentioned, Tony loves pepper and Stephen, Valhalla, especially the begininng, little angsty, long periods of time pass, more than twenty years, nothing explicit written, other characters make a brief appearance, stephen centric, this is hard to tag, told in scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: After the battle has ended and the dust has cleared, Stephen Strange and Pepper Potts are left to pick up the pieces of what Tony Stark left behind.edited 4/29/19





	Soul of Iron

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
> edit 4/29/19- a rather large discrepancy was brought to my attention so I fixed it because I'm an idiot. (In my defense, I hadn't seen Iron Man 2/3 when I wrote this). I also figured since Endgame just came out I'd edit it and bump it to the front of the order, which I never do. But I love this story. It remains one of my absolute favorites.
> 
> This got rather long, didn't it? A few things, one, I have like, zero experience with children. (and childbirth) Especially genius level children. My experience with kids is giving horse back riding lessons and giving them back to their parents after an hour. Second, this story wouldn't leave me alone. I'll go back to fluffy ironstrange now that this is out of my head.  
> This is a lot like my FFXV fic, Fireheart, which is probably my favorite thing that I've written.  
> some parts didn't flow like I wanted it to, but I think it turned out pretty well.
> 
> not beta-ed.

Tony Stark was missing. The Avengers and the Guardians scrambled around the blocks of ruins in New York City, calling his name. Civilians joined in, shouts for Tony Stark and Iron Man echoing off a shattered city.

Thanos was dead, and those who had been trapped within the Soul Stone had reappeared.

Stephen Strange didn’t let his disorientation at being a physical being again distract him from his search.

He had to find Tony. He _had_ to. 

The Cloak of Levitation tugged on his collar, half dragging him towards a collapsed building.

“Tony!” Stephen shouted, dropping to his knees next to the barely visible gauntlet of the Iron Man suit. Between the Cloak and his magic, they managed to clear the debris off the suit.

Stephen’s heart stopped. 

“Tony,” he whispered.

Brown eyes fluttered open, bloody lips trying to smile.

“Hey…do-doc,” Tony whispered, blood bubbling from his mouth.

Stephen twisted his hands, the sounds of the search falling away as he focused his magic on Tony’s injuries.

They were bad. His spine was crushed, lungs punctured, internal organs pulverized. The Infinity Gauntlet that Tony had made himself rested next to him, smoking.

Stephen’s hands shook as he looked at Tony. He hadn’t seen this, not in those fourteen million futures. Tony was supposed to _live_. Looking at the injuries, he knew there was no saving Tony Stark. 

“I’m so sorry,” Stephen whispered, touching Tony’s cheek. Tony’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch.

“Stephen…It was…the only way,” Tony said.

Stephen closed his eyes, his own words parroted back at him.

It wasn’t fair. Stephen had fallen in love with Tony Stark in those fourteen million futures and it just wasn’t fair. 

But part of him knew. Tony Stark was ever changing, the future had never been set with him, and one tiny thing could change it, had changed it. It was why there had been so many futures for Tony; he was a wild card, constantly changing.

The Time Stone was gone. Stephen couldn’t go back and fix this.

He cradled Tony’s body close to him.

“I saw…” Tony whispered, Stephen straining to hear his voice. “You…love me.”

“Yes,” Stephen said, voice cracking. It was foolish to deny it at this point.

“The Stones…showed me,” Tony said. It hurt to talk but he wanted Stephen to understand.

“Shhh,” Stephen whispered, stroking Tony’s dirty cheek.

“Kiss me,” Tony said.

Stephen couldn’t deny a dying man.

He cradled Tony’s face in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss against his mouth, trying to convey millions of futures worth of feelings and heartache and love into one kiss.

Stephen pulled back, his lips stained red with Tony’s blood. Tony managed a smile.

His body convulsed and Stephen held him, tears falling onto Tony’s chest.

“Pe…Pepper…need…to say…”

Stephen closed his eyes, searching for Pepper Potts with his magic. The Cloak spun off his shoulders and darted away, coming back minutes later with a frightened Pepper in its embrace.

She let out a horrified sob when she saw Tony cradled in Stephen’s arms, Stephen’s lips stained with blood.

“Oh, Tony!” she cried, hitting her knees across from Stephen. Tony forced his eyes open, trying to focus on Pepper’s face.

“Only…way, Pep,” Tony managed to whisper, eyes falling shut.

“We’ll get you to a hospital, you’ll be okay…you’ll be okay,” she whispered, brushing his hair back. Tony shook his head.

“Best…doctor in the…world…right here. Nothing…to be done.”

“Tony,” Pepper said, heart breaking.

Tony looked between them, Pepper and Stephen. One who had been with him damn near forever, and the other who had seen him through the endgame. He found that he loved them both.

“Do…me a favor?” he coughed.

“Of course,” Stephen whispered. He could hear pounding footsteps, the others getting closer. They had followed the Cloak when it brought Pepper to them.

“You two…take care of…each other…” Tony coughed, blood erupting from his mouth.

Pepper smoothed Tony’s hair back. “Yes,” she whispered through her tears. 

“We will,” Stephen said, aware of his own tears rolling down his face.

“Mister Stark!” Peter Parker’s voice came from behind them. Peter’s eyes landed on Tony and he screamed, lunging forward.

Thor was there, arms around the young man. Thor’s own eyes were wet with tears as he held Peter to him. Peter screamed and fought against Thor, but had no chance of getting out of the god’s arms.

“No! Mister Stark! Please don’t go! DON’T GO!” Peter screamed.

Steve Rogers stared, hands shaking as he leaned against the wall. Bucky stood next to him, keeping Steve steady.

The Avengers gathered, watching the last moments of Tony Stark. 

“Don’t…let Peter wallow,” Tony said, locking eyes with Stephen. Stephen nodded, Tony’s head in his lap.

Tony looked at the sky, the sun just starting to rise.

The universe was safe, everyone who had been trapped in the Soul Stone was back.

Tony could finally rest.

His breathing grew shallower, eyes focused on the sky. He never really took the time to appreciate the sky anymore. It was beautiful. 

He wasn’t aware of Pepper smoothing his hair back, or Stephen rocking him back and forth.

The sun exploded over the horizon, the sun rising on a grateful New York, a grateful Earth, a grateful universe—

—And Tony Stark took his final breath.

:::

Thor carried Tony’s body to the tower, the others trailing him in a macabre parade. T’Challa kept an arm around Peter’s shoulders, steadying the young man. Gamora held Quill’s hand, shaky and confused.

They all followed Thor, Stephen and Pepper bringing up the rear. They held each other up, silent and shocked. Blood and dust coated their faces, grief a twisted mask on their cheeks.

The world would mourn.

They reached the tower and no one seemed to know what to do. Pepper looked up at Stephen, his own face haggard with grief.

“You have blood on your lips,” she whispered. He touched his lips, face crumpling when he saw Tony’s blood on his scarred fingers.

They held each other, and together they cried.

:::

Tony Stark was laid to rest. Stephen thought it was unfair that it was a beautiful sunny day.

It should’ve rained the day Iron Man was put into the ground.

:::

They fell into bed together in a grief fueled passion. No words were exchanged between them, and neither commented on the tears in the other’s eyes.

They were both thinking of another man as Stephen spilled into Pepper’s body.

They both managed to sleep through the night.

:::

Pepper went to the Sanctum, face pale and stained with tears. Her hands shook as she knocked. Wong opened the door, giving her a soft smile.

“Stephen is in his room,” Wong said, bowing slightly to her.

“Thank you,” she whispered, easing past him and following the now familiar path to Stephen’s room. She opened the door, taking a moment to look at him.

He sat at his desk, magic steadying his hands so he could write. He had more grey in his temples and goatee than he had that day he had stepped through the portal to whisk Tony away. He was gaunter.

They had both lost weight.

“Stephen,” she whispered. Sometimes he reminded her so much of Tony she just wanted to curl into a ball and scream.

He looked up, trying to smile. His smile fell away at the look on her face.

“Pepper?” he asked, standing up. He walked up to her, guiding her to the chair. She sat down, clutching her purse to her chest.

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered, eyes wide.

Stephen froze. They had slept together a few times, but it had only been in the past two weeks. She wouldn’t know unless…

“Oh,” Stephen whispered, knees buckling. He knelt before her, hand hovering above her stomach. “May I?” he asked, voice hopeful.

Pepper nodded, watching Stephen’s scarred hand rest on her flat stomach. She felt warmth spread through her body from his touch, and she stared in awe as a golden and red glow emanated from her stomach.

“What?” she asked.

Stephen closed his eyes. “Your daughter’s soul,” he whispered. “Tony’s daughter’s soul.”

Pepper burst into tears and Stephen pulled her into a tight hug. They sat on the floor, both crying.

“I’m so scared,” she whispered.

“I know,” Stephen said, pulling back to look at her. “If you’ll let me, I’ll help you in any way I can.”

She looked at him. He could be so similar to Tony; egotistical, cocky, world saving complex. With their goatees they even looked somewhat similar. 

Tony had asked them to take care of each other.

“I can’t do this without you,” she said.

Stephen rested his cheek against her head, tears darkening her hair. They held each other, Tony’s absence cutting a hole in both their hearts.

:::

Stephen opened his eyes, frowning. He stood on a grassy hill. He could hear the roar of an ocean nearby, but he didn’t smell salt. The sky was blue and the weather was perfect.

He turned, breath catching in his chest when he saw a familiar form sitting on the beach, staring out over the water. He ran, heart pounding as he got closer.

Tony Stark smiled up at him, looking relaxed and content.

“Tony,” Stephen whispered.

“Hey,” Tony said, patting the sand next to him. Stephen sat down, shaking. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man at his side.

“Where…are we?” Stephen asked.

“The edge of Valhalla,” Tony said. “Heaven, the other side, whatever you want to call. Loki says Valhalla, so, Valhalla.”

“Loki? He’s here?”

“Yeah, he left to give us a moment.”

“And you’re…friends?”

“Getting there, I guess. We both had Thanos in our heads, we both gave up everything for those we loved. He’s a snake, but we get along pretty well.”

“That’s…good,” Stephen said. “Am I dead?”

Tony smiled, looking at him. “C’mon, Doc. I thought you of all people would recognize another dimension. You’re not dead. Just sleeping. I wanted to talk.”

Tony looked back out over the water, sitting forward. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Stephen asked.

“Everything. Mostly, taking care of Pepper…and my daughter.”

Stephen sucked in a breath. Tony just smiled at him. “You’re going to be a great dad, Stephen.”

“Tony, I’m sorry,” Stephen started. Tony put his finger against Stephen’s lips.

“I’m not. I mean, I am. I’m sorry I won’t be able to be there and teach her fun things to build and blow up, and watch her grow up, but my death gave her a peaceful planet to live on, to grow into. But I’m not sorry that you’ll be there for her, and Pepper. I know it’s kinda a dick move to hope you’ll take care of another man’s daughter.”

“Like she’s my own,” Stephen whispered.

“Good,” Tony said. He rested his head on Stephen’s shoulder.

“I like Morgan as a name, by the way. I was telling Pep that the day you swooped in.”

“Morgan,” Stephen whispered, lips resting against Tony’s hair. “I’ll remember.”

They sat in silence, watching the waves.

“What did you mean when you said that the Stones showed you?” Stephen said after some time.

Tony smiled. “They showed me the futures you saw, the futures that I gave back to the world. They showed me that you loved me, and I realized as I watched those futures…the ones without me…that I loved you. I love you and Pepper. I’m sorry I had to leave her, especially since she’s pregnant. But I’m glad I got realize that I love you too.”

Stephen was silent. It didn’t really make sense, but it did. He knew how confusing seeing multiple futures could be.

Tony stood up after a bit and helped Stephen to his feet. “You have to go back now.”

“Tony…please…”

“Nope. You don’t get to stay, not yet.”

Stephen felt his heart twist. He reached out to Tony. Tony pulled Stephen’s head down and kissed him.

“That one’s for Pepper,” Tony whispered. He pressed a second chaste kiss against Stephen’s lips. “That one’s for my daughter.” He kissed Stephen again, deepening the kiss. Their tongues slid against each other, hands tangling in hair. Stephen whimpered when Tony pulled back. “And that one’s for you,” Tony whispered, wiping away one of Stephen’s tears.

“Tony,” Stephen said, reaching for him as he stepped back.

“Do one more thing for me, Stephen?” Tony asked, lips quirked in a smile.

“Anything,” Stephen said fervently.

“Wake up.”

:::

Stephen woke shouting Tony’s name. Pepper startled awake, staring at the sobbing sorcerer at her side.

“Stephen?” she asked, gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

Stephen looked at her. He cupped her face in shaking hands and kissed her. She gasped, hand curled on his chest. It reminded her of Tony’s kisses.

“That’s from Tony,” Stephen said hoarsely. 

“You…saw Tony?” she asked.

“I think so. It didn’t feel like a dream. He…he’s in Valhalla, with Loki.”

“Loki,” Pepper said, arching her eyebrow. Stephen clung to her hand.

“He said that they both had Thanos in their heads, and that they sacrificed everything for those they loved. He also said he likes the name Morgan for our—your daughter.”

Pepper blinked. She had never told Stephen that Tony had been discussing babies that day in the park, and that he wanted to name the kid Morgan. Her hands shook in Stephen’s, the only sound in the room their rapid breathing.

“He’s happy?” Pepper asked.

“He said he’s content. He said he’s sorry that he won’t be here for you, for me, for her, but he’s not sorry he gave her a peaceful world to grow up in.”

“Sounds like Tony,” Pepper whispered.

“I don’t know why he didn’t come to you,” Stephen said apologetically.

Pepper cupped Stephen’s cheek. “Probably because you with your magical training are easier to contact, and he probably didn’t want me yelling at him because I would’ve given him a piece of my mind.”

Stephen laughed, pulling Pepper into a tight hug. Her arms went around him. She inhaled deeply, pulling back suddenly and staring at him with wide eyes.

“Did you put on Tony’s cologne?”

“No,” Stephen said cautiously.

“You smell like him. Like he hugged you,” she whispered.

Stephen pulled his shirt up, sniffing. He could just make out the faint smell of Tony’s expensive cologne.

It was real. 

They sat there, listening to the city wake up around them.

:::

Pepper got a loft away from what had once again become Avengers Tower. Stephen had the key. Time slipped away, and Pepper’s body began to thicken.

As happens with heroes, Tony Stark was blamed for the destruction of New York and the deaths of those who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Stephen knew that it was backlash from the fear that people had felt, watching loved ones vanish, watching the final fight and watching Iron Man snap his fingers.

He still hated all of them.

Stark Industries led the way with rebuilding, as it always had. Pepper was still CEO, though she refused to go into public.

Together, they decided to keep the child’s father a secret from the general populace, at least for a while. A child of the man who saved the universe would be a target, a pawn, and neither wanted that.

If someone asked Pepper, she told them that Stephen Strange was the father.

:::

There were plenty of people who accused Pepper and Stephen of falling into bed together too soon after Tony’s death.

“Didn’t even wait for his body to cool, did you?” more than one person said to them.

Pepper held her head high, ignoring the nasty comments. She was thankful for Stephen’s steady presence at her side.

Stephen weathered the storm with grace. He was doing as Tony had asked, taking care of Pepper and their child. Not that Pepper needed someone to care for her, but she appreciated it. 

She wasn’t going to lie and say she didn’t like having a strong pair of arms around her at night, holding her as they both cried.

She hadn’t known Stephen before Thanos. She didn’t love him, not yet, but she cared for him. Tony had come to love the man, and she could see why.

Like Tony, he wasn’t an easy man to love.

Like Tony, once she fell into Stephen Strange’s orbit it was impossible to leave.

She found that she didn’t want to.

:::

As Pepper’s pregnancy progressed, they decided to tell a few people the truth. Rhodey, Happy, Wong, and Peter. Those who had been closest to Tony, and the man Stephen trusted above all others.

They met at the compound, Stephen making a portal and ushering Wong and Pepper through.

“Good afternoon, FRIDAY,” Stephen said.

“Hello, Doctor,” FRIDAY said. “It’s good to see you again, Ms. Potts.”

Pepper smiled, her eyes slipping closed. Stephen started making tea.

“I’m sorry, FRIDAY,” Pepper whispered. “It’s just…been very hard to be here.”

“I understand,” FRIDAY said, her voice soft. “And may I offer you and Doctor Strange my congratulations?” Her voice was almost timid, as if she wasn’t sure she was allowed to.

Pepper’s hand curled over the gentle swell of her stomach, blinking back tears. “Thank you, FRIDAY. We appreciate it.”

Wong prowled the edges of the room, looking out the window over New York. He jumped back when Peter Parker swung in from a nearby building. 

Stephen took a moment to observe the boy. Peter, like the rest of them, had lost weight. He was gaunt, sad. Stephen knew he missed Tony.

“Hey, Doctor Strange, Ms. Potts, Wong,” Peter said quietly, dropping his backpack to the ground.

“Peter,” Stephen said, setting the tea on the coffee table. Peter sniffed, and Stephen pulled the boy into a hug. Peter gasped, arms coming around the other man and clinging to him.

“How are you doing?” Stephen asked.

“It’s hard, but Aunt May’s been really great, and Ned and MJ. I just…I miss him.”

“We all do,” Stephen said.

Rhodey walked in a few minutes later, looking exhausted. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s fine,” Pepper said quietly. She was nervous. Rhodey hadn’t seen her pregnant yet.

“Happy is parking the car then he’ll be up,” FRIDAY said.

Rhodey walked over to the couch, eyes widening as Pepper stood up. She swallowed, looking nervous.

His eyes darted between Stephen and Pepper, a frown on his face. Pepper’s folded her arms protectively over her stomach.

Happy walked in, carrying milkshakes for everyone. The Cloak rushed to help before Happy dropped them.

“Strawberry for you,” Happy said to Pepper, giving her an odd look. “Just like you asked.”

“Thank you, Happy,” she said, glad for the excuse to look away from Rhodey. She took the milkshake and sat back down next to Stephen. Stephen took his vanilla milkshake with a thanks, and the Cloak handed Peter’s to him. Rhodey sat in the chair across from Pepper and Stephen, sipping his milkshake.

Pepper stared at her milkshake, tears in her eyes.

“Pepper?” Stephen whispered.

“I’m allergic to strawberries,” she cried.

“I wondered why you asked,” Happy said, clearly uncomfortable. “But you were so insistent…”

Stephen gently took the strawberry milkshake from Pepper’s lax fingers and pressed his vanilla milkshake into hers. She gave him a watery smile and took a sip, one arm curled protectively over her stomach.

“So stupid to crave something I’m allergic to,” she muttered, eyes down.

“It’s not,” Stephen said, astutely aware of everyone’s eyes on them. “As long as you don’t eat them.”

“I’m pregnant, not stupid.”

Stephen’s lips curled into a smile. “I am well aware of the fact, madam.”

“So you are pregnant,” Rhodey interrupted them. “I saw the tabloids, the horrible things they’ve written about you…”

Pepper’s hand twitched and she took a deep breath.

“They’re saying Doctor Strange is the father,” Rhodey said, keen eyes watching them both. “That neither one of you waited long after Tony….”

Stephen took Pepper’s hand, her slender fingers between his scarred and twisted ones.

“As far as the world knows, he is the father,” Pepper said firmly.

Peter sat up straight, watching them intently.

“It’s Mister Stark’s…isn’t it?” he whispered, eyes wide.

“Yes,” Stephen said.

Happy covered his mouth, letting out a quiet sob. The lights dimmed as FRIDAY mourned. Rhodey sat back, covering his face. Peter’s lip quivered. Wong let out a breath. He had suspected as much, but was thankful they had told him the truth.

“Stephen and I do have a…physical relationship,” Pepper said quietly. “I was pregnant when Tony died, and I didn’t know. Stephen has been wonderful, and as far as the world is concerned, he is the father of this child.”

“But…” Peter asked quietly.

“It makes sense,” FRIDAY said. “Public opinion on the boss…on Mister Stark is sharply divided. He is vilified by many, adored by others. It is not surprising that people want to blame the destruction Thanos wrought on someone, and Tony Stark is convenient. They had blamed him for much in the past. Blaming him for this is easy.”

“There’s also the fact that any child of Tony’s would be a target,” Stephen said. 

Rhodey nodded.

“We’re not going to keep her parentage a secret from her,” Pepper said. “She will know that Tony is her father, but Stephen is her dad too. One day, I’m sure, the world will find out, but we’d prefer it to be once she understands everything.”

“She?” Happy asked.

“It’s a girl,” Stephen said.

Happy started crying. Pepper squeezed Stephen’s hand and stood up, walking over to Tony’s longtime bodyguard. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her tightly but gently, like he was afraid to squeeze her too hard.

“Can I?” he asked, hand hovering above Pepper’s stomach.

She nodded. “Go ahead.”

Happy’s hand came to rest on the barely there swell of Pepper’s stomach. “Hello, baby,” he whispered. Pepper sniffed, wiping away tears.

Peter was next, bounding to his feet to look. Pepper couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her as Peter drew his hand back like he’d touched something unexpected.

“It’s fine, Peter. You’re not going to hurt me, or her,” Pepper said. Peter smiled weakly and put his hand back on Pepper’s stomach.

“Hi,” he said to Pepper’s stomach. Stephen took a picture of it, wishing Tony could see it.

He leaned back as the others took turns touching Pepper’s stomach.

He thought he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked around, looking for the Cloak. The Cloak was wrapped around Pepper, cradling her above the floor.

Stephen frowned. There was no one else in the room.

He caught a whiff of Tony’s cologne and froze, relaxing back into the couch.

Maybe Tony could see them, and if it was only his imagination, well, that was okay too.

:::

Time passed, and healing was slow.

Pepper found herself calling Tony sometimes, just to hear his voicemail. In the morning, just as she was waking up, she’d forget that he was dead. She’d think of the things she had to tell him, things pertaining to SI or just them.

Then she would open her eyes and reality would hit her in the face.

Tony was gone, and he wasn’t coming back.

Earth slowly went back to normal. People started to believe that they wouldn’t turn into dust again, that their loved ones would still be there when they woke.

Captain Marvel led the Avengers. Mostly, they did good will missions, using powers to clean up cities. T’Challa and Wakanda offered assistance where they could.

In the aftermath of what had become known as ‘The Dusting’ and ‘The Rebirth’, there were some villains that tried to take advantage of the fear that lingered in the universe. They were quickly and harshly put down. No one wanted to deal with them.

Captain Marvel also dealt with the government. The Accords were rewritten and renamed as The Stark Accords, and every Avenger signed them, even Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.

Stephen spilt his time between the Sanctum and the loft with Pepper. He went to Kamar-Taj to teach, or to grab a book, but Wong understood that Stephen’s first priority was Pepper and the child.

He introduced Pepper to Christine Palmer, though he told Christine that the child was his. Christine was on an OB/GYN rotation, and Pepper came to like the other woman. They would meet occasionally, talking mostly about Stephen.

Six months after Tony’s death, FRIDAY announced that Tony Stark’s will had come online in her system. He had written it so that it would become public six months after he was declared dead.

Pepper knew it was because he had disappeared and come back enough that it was a failsafe. She also knew it was pointless this time. There had been no denying that Tony was dead.

Tony had left the company in its entirety to Pepper. He left his private lab to Peter. Peter had sobbed when FRIDAY had told him. Stephen and Pepper had held him as they all cried. 

As the three of them huddled on the floor, Pepper let out a soft cry, hand going to her stomach.

Stephen’s heart stopped, fearing she was going into labor early.

“Stephen,” Pepper said softly, grabbing his hand. She pressed it against her stomach. Stephen went still as he felt the baby move.

“Oh,” he whispered wonderingly.

Pepper let Peter feel, and she laughed at the wide eyed expression on his face. “I’ve never felt a baby move like that before!” he said.

“Neither have I,” Pepper said wryly.

Stephen chuckled, his hand still resting on Pepper’s body.

He could almost feel Tony in the room with them.

Almost.

:::

Nearly eight months after Tony died, Pepper woke to the most painful cramps she’d ever felt. Her hand shot out, grabbing Stephen’s shoulder. Stephen was awake instantly, glowing shields appearing in his hands.

“Down, boy,” Pepper said. “It’s time.”

Stephen leapt to his feet and helped Pepper out of bed. He grabbed the baby bag they had put together and opened a portal straight to the hospital.

“So handy,” Pepper whispered, clutching her stomach. Stephen led her through the portal and got her settled in the room.

Christine came in, smiling at them. Stephen stood next to Pepper’s head, fidgeting slightly. The Cloak hovered in the corner, refusing to be left behind for this.

“Let’s take a look, shall we?” Christine said, pulling a stool to the end of the bed. She looked beneath the sheet. “You’re well on your way, Pepper. Nearly fully dilated.”

“Good,” Pepper hissed through a contraction. The Cloak wiped sweat from Pepper’s brow. Pepper smiled at the Cloak.

“Glove up, Stephen,” Christine said. Stephen blinked at her.

“I know your OB/GYN rotation was a long time ago, Strange, but you’re going to catch your daughter,” Christine said.

Pepper snorted, her laugh turning into a groan at the look on Stephen’s face.

“You brought FRIDAY, right?” Pepper asked.

Stephen nodded, tapping a high tech watch next to his old broken one. “FRIDAY?”

“Here, Doc,” FRIDAY’s voice said.

“I would’ve thought that was weird once,” Christine said, holding the box of XL gloves out to Stephen.

“Record this, FRIDAY,” Pepper said, groaning again.

“Of course.”

Stephen took FRIDAY’s watch off his wrist and set it down so she could see the whole room. Christine helped him pull a gown on and glove up. She smiled up at him, noting the trepidation in his eyes.

“You’ll be fine,” Christine said. She checked Pepper again. “Everything is looking good. You’re fully dilated and we’re ready to push. This is moving along fast for a first time mother.”

Stephen took a deep breath and got in position. “On the next contraction, push.”

Pepper fisted her hands in the sheets and bore down, gritting her teeth.

“Keep pushing, keep pushing,” Christine said, “and breathe. Good.”

“I can see her head, Pepper,” Stephen said softly. “Push, sweetheart.”

Pepper half screamed as she pushed, silently cursing Tony for putting her in this position. She pushed and pushed and gasped when she felt the child slither from her body.

Stephen grasped the infant, cradling her to his chest. He cleared her nose and mouth, and the girl screamed her anger to the world. Pepper managed to prop herself up, watching as Stephen cut the umbilical cord and swaddled the baby.

He carried her to Pepper, resting the still crying baby on Pepper’s chest.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Pepper whispered, tracing her daughter’s red cheek. She looked like an angry little raisin, but Pepper had never loved anyone as completely and instantly as she did the baby in her arms.

Stephen stripped off his gloves and gown, gently stroking Pepper’s hair. She looked up at him, eyes swimming with tears. Stephen pressed a kiss against her head, his eyes locked on Tony’s daughter.

“What’s her name?” Christine asked quietly.

“Morgan Antonia Strange,” Pepper said, kissing her daughter’s head. She heard Stephen’s breath catch in his throat, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Christine slipped out of the room, leaving them alone.

Stephen rested his forehead against Pepper’s, both of them staring at the quieting infant. Stephen reached out a trembling hand, sniffing when little fingers wrapped around his own. 

“Hello, Morgan,” he whispered. The Cloak hovered over them, twisting this way and that to get a good impression of the baby.

Pepper let out a quiet sob. Stephen’s arm went around her. They held each other, Morgan drifting to sleep between them, and they cried.

:::

Stephen found himself standing on the beach, watching the water. He turned his head, heart stuttering at the sight of Tony Stark and Loki walking down the beach, shoulders brushing.

The two dead men approached him, and Loki peeled away to give them time.

“Tony,” Stephen whispered.

“Hey there, Daddy-o,” Tony said. Stephen choked on his laughter, leaning into Tony’s hand when the smaller man reached up to brush away his tears.

“She’s beautiful, Tony,” Stephen said.

“She has very pretty parents,” Tony quipped.

Stephen laughed again, heart breaking at the soft look in Tony’s eyes.

“Hey, none of that,” Tony said, cradling Stephen’s face in his hands. “Happy day, remember?”

“You should be there, not me,” Stephen whispered, covering Tony’s hands with his own.

“You’ll be a great dad to her, Stephen. I don’t regret what I did. It saved you, and Peter, and Pepper, and Morgan and so many others. Loki’s not all bad.”

“What do you guys do here?” Stephen asked.

“Talk, prank each other, check in on you and Pepper, and Thor. We are content to wait until our loved ones join us here,” Tony said. 

Stephen watched him, vision blurring with tears.

“Do not dwell on the dead, Stephen,” Tony whispered. “We are beyond care now. You have so much to live for. Don’t let yourself become trapped by what-ifs and what-might-have-beens. You are alive. I am not.”

Stephen let out a quiet sob, and Tony pulled him against him. He carded his fingers through Stephen’s hair, holding him tightly. 

“I miss you so much,” Stephen said, fingers curled in Tony’s shirt.

“I know,” Tony said.

Tony rocked him back and forth, cooing softly to the man in his arms. The only sound was the rushing of the waves.

“When will I see you again?” Stephen asked, his voice muffled by Tony’s shoulder.

“Not for a while, I think,” Tony said, pulling back to look at Stephen. “You need time. You and Pepper need time. You can’t wait for these moments. You and I aren’t on the same plane anymore, Stephen. You need to live. Go be a wizard. Teach Morgan to be a wizard if you want. With my brains, Pepper’s shrewd business sense, and your hand wavy magic, she’ll be unstoppable.”

Stephen laughed again, clinging to Tony. Tony brushed another tear away from Stephen’s cheek.

“I’ll want to meet her one day, but not for many years,” Tony said. “Remember that I’m with you all.”

He kissed Stephen once on the cheek. “For Morgan,” he said. He pulled him close for a gentle kiss on the lips. “For Pepper.” And he kissed him one more time, a deeper, nearly desperate kiss. “For you.”

Stephen looked at him, committing Tony’s face to memory.

“I love you all,” Tony said, stepping back. Stephen reached for him, letting his hand fall as Tony shook his head slightly. Loki appeared next to Tony, hand on his shoulder.

“Goodbye, Stephen,” Tony said, letting Loki draw him back. “It’s time to wake up.”

Stephen lunged forward, fingers catching on Tony’s shirt, but he and Loki were gone, a scrap of fabric fluttering in Stephen’s hand.

:::

Stephen woke to Morgan’s cries. He got out of bed and froze. The scrap of fabric he’d torn from Tony’s shirt in his hand. He carefully folded it away. He’d show it to Pepper in the morning.

He lifted Morgan from her crib, rocking her back and forth.

“Hello, little one,” he whispered. He walked around the room, the Cloak on his heels.

Pepper sat up, watching them with a small, sad smile. Stephen’s eyes met hers in the dark, and he gave her a sad smile in return.

:::

Their lives fell into a routine. Pepper had a full time job as the head of Stark Industries, so Stephen essentially became a stay at home dad. He adored Morgan, loved her like she was his own.

He took her with him to Kamar-Taj, and it became common to see him running a class with a baby in his arms. If he needed both hands free, the Cloak would take Morgan and swing her around. 

The students and other sorcerers came to love Morgan.

“She’s already like Tony that way,” Pepper said one night, running her fingers through the dark, wispy hair on Morgan’s head as she fed.

“Hmm?” Stephen asked, sprawled out on the bed.

“She pulls people into orbit and makes them love her. Tony did that. You do it,” Pepper said.

Stephen opened one eye. “I’m not very loveable.”

Pepper rolled her eyes, pulling her shirt down as Morgan finished. She rested the baby over her shoulder, gently patting her back.

Pepper tapped Stephen’s nose. “Neither was Tony.”

It was getting easier for both of them, talking about Tony. Morgan seemed to fill part of the hole Tony’s death had left in both of them. It still hurt. Pepper suspected it would always hurt, but it was getting easier.

Stephen happily took Morgan from her, blowing raspberries across her stomach. Morgan squealed happily, little legs kicking.

Pepper rested back against the bed, watching Stephen play with her daughter. She shook her head. 

Their daughter. She was as much Stephen’s as Tony’s at this point.

She touched Stephen’s cheek and he looked at her, curious. She smiled at him.

“Thank you,” she said.

“You’re welcome?”

She just kissed his forehead.

:::

One year.

It had been one year since Tony’s death.

Stephen opened a portal to the quiet graveyard, Pepper stepping through with Morgan in her arms. Silently, they walked through the tombstones.

Tony Stark’s grave was easy to spot. People often left offerings and remembrances for him; flowers and Iron Man dolls and there was even a replica Captain America shield (Pepper wasn’t exactly sure what Tony would think of that.)

There were also signs of hate, of people still blaming Tony Stark. Stephen cleared those away with magic.

They stood before his grave. It was the first time they had been there since the day Tony had been put in the ground. 

Morgan babbled quietly on Pepper’s shoulder, fingers tangled in her mother’s red hair.

Stephen rested trembling fingers against Tony’s name, tracing the letters. He closed his eyes, resting his head against the cool marble briefly. After a moment, he stood up and took Morgan.

Pepper knelt, fingers following the same path Stephen’s had.

“Thank you, Tony,” she whispered. “You gave me…us…such a wonderful gift.”

The wind danced around them, and Stephen watched as a blue butterfly landed on the headstone. They stared at it for a moment, watching as it lifted into the air and winged away.

“Let’s go home,” Pepper said, turning to Stephen. She took his hand, and the three of them walked out of the graveyard.

:::

“She has Tony’s eyes,” Pepper said, cradling her daughter.

“I know,” Stephen said quietly. He was glad for it, a physical reminder of Tony Stark every time he looked at her.

“Most people won’t notice. Either one of us could have brown eyes in our family history,” Pepper said.

“Those who knew Tony might recognize them,” Stephen said.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Together.”

Stephen nodded, introspective. Pepper shifted Morgan in her arms, reaching out to touch Stephen’s hair.

“You are her father, no matter what happens.”

He smiled at her, eyes wet.

“Thank you.”

She nodded.

Life went on.

:::

When Morgan was seven months old, she looked at Stephen and said, “Da!”

Stephen stared at her, eyes wide and mouth parted. Pepper couldn’t help the tiny chuckle that escaped her. It was rare to see Stephen so utterly shocked.

“Da!” Morgan said again, waving her arms at Stephen. He picked her up, cradling her close.

“Da!” she said, fingers running over his goatee.

Stephen smiled, kissing tiny fingers.

“Who’s my best girl?” Stephen asked, cuddling her.

“Da!”

“Close enough,” Stephen laughed, kissing his daughter on the nose.

:::

On Morgan’s first birthday, they threw a party. They had celebrated privately the day before, opening small gifts for Morgan. The Avengers and the Guardians were invited.

It was the first time they had all gotten together since the final battle. 

Stephen walked through the party, Morgan in his arms. The Cloak was around his shoulders, steadying Morgan as well.

T’Challa smiled as he and Pepper watched them. “I see who the princess of this family is,” the king of Wakanda said. Pepper snorted.

“Oh, she’s got Stephen wrapped around her tiny fingers,” Pepper said fondly.

T’Challa nodded. “And the Cloak of Levitation, it seems.”

“Actually, the whole of Kamar-Taj will drop everything just to play with her,” Stephen said, coming to stand next to T’Challa and Pepper.

“Mama!” Morgan said, reaching for her mother. Pepper took her, swooping her into the air and laughing at Morgan’ joyous shrieks.

“And how is Wakanda, and your sister?” Stephen asked T’Challa.

“Shuri is speaking with Peter Parker and Ned Leeds, somewhere. I believe Peter is showing her the lab that Tony left him. Wakanda, like the rest of the world, is still recovering,” T’Challa said. “It is getting easier, day by day.”

Stephen nodded, eyes looking over the gathered people.

It had been a quiet reunion. Tony’s death had splintered them. He had been the glue that had held them together, even when they were falling apart. The Avengers didn’t stay in the same compound, but they could be contacted at a moment’s notice when needed. The Guardians were still together, Gamora’s return from the Soul Stone cementing them together.

Some of them asked to hold Morgan, others weren’t comfortable with children. Morgan’s birthday had been the pretense to get them back together, to see how they were all doing.

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes lived in Brooklyn. Stephen and Pepper didn’t really have much to do with either of them, though both men had dropped by the party, giving Morgan books and toys. After long consideration, Stephen had allowed the super soldier to hold his daughter.

Morgan stared at him with wide eyes, and Stephen wondered if Steve Rogers recognized those whiskey brown orbs. If he did, he didn’t say anything.

“She’s beautiful,” Steve said, handing her back.

“Thank you,” Stephen said, smiling as Morgan rubbed her hands over his goatee. She loved the texture of it. “She has pretty parents.”

“That she does,” Steve said. He and Bucky took their leave not long after.

Bruce Banner looked at Morgan’s eyes and closed his own, crying silently. He didn’t say anything as he handed her back to Pepper, but the hand he rested on her shoulder let her know that he knew.

Natasha simply smiled at the baby, and Clint held her familiarly. His own children were running around the room, laughing and playing. Morgan didn’t seem particularly thrilled to share her toys with the older children.

As the party started to wind down, Thor showed up. 

“Forgive me for being late,” he said. He had spent the time since Tony’s death searching for the remnants of his people. He had started a settlement in Norway for them. There were so few, and he missed Loki so much.

“I’m just glad you could make it,” Pepper said, kissing the thunder god’s cheek.

“Now, where is this little one?” Thor said, “I have yet to meet her.”

“Thor, meet Morgan Antonia Strange,” Pepper said, smiling as Stephen held Morgan out to Thor. Thor took her carefully, and Stephen nearly laughed at how utterly tiny she looked in the god’s arms.

Thor held her, smiling down at her as she reached up to pat his cheeks. Their eyes met, and he sucked in a startled breath. He touched her cheek, tracing soft skin. He lifted his eyes to meet Pepper’s and Stephen’s. His mismatched eyes held a question.

Stephen nodded slowly. Thor looked back down at the girl in his arms, the last tangible thing from Tony Stark.

“You have a soul of iron, little one,” he said.

They stood there, watching Thor rock Morgan. The little girl yawned, curling against Thor’s broad chest. 

Thor gently handed Morgan back to Stephen. “You have both been so blessed.”

“We have,” Pepper said quietly.

Thor looked out over the city. “I miss Tony Stark. At least I will see Tony Stark again. My brother I never will. He will never be welcome in Valhalla.”

Stephen started. “But…he’s there, Thor. Loki is there, with Tony.”

Thor spun to face him. “You speak the truth, wizard?” His voice was desperate. “You have seen Loki?”

Stephen handed Morgan to Pepper. “Yes. Tony and Loki wait on the shores of Valhalla. Tony said they wait for those they love.”

“When did you see him?” Thor asked quickly.

“A year ago,” Stephen said, eyes darting to Morgan.

“He is in Valhalla, truly?” Thor asked, voice quiet.

“Truly.”

Thor’s knees buckled, a quiet sob tearing from his throat. Stephen blinked, unsure of what to do. He wasn’t known for his bedside manner, and he had no idea how to comfort a grieving god.

Pepper gave him a swift look and Stephen finally stepped forward, resting his hand on Thor’s shoulder.

“I am sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“You had much on your mind with your child and I have been off planet,” Thor said. He got to his feet, dashing away tears. “I do not know how you saw Loki, but I believe you. Thank you, Stephen Strange. I no longer feel so alone.”

He took a deep breath. “I have a gift for her. I missed her day of birth and name day, but I have this.”

He handed Stephen a small stone. Stephen swallowed, flashing back to the Infinity Stones.

“It is harmless, I swear it,” Thor said. “Watch.”

He took the shining stone from Stephen and twisted it slightly. It began to glow and images of the universe flickered to life from the stone.

“Oh,” Pepper said, voice soft.

“Oh!” Morgan repeated, reaching out to touch the stars.

“It’s beautiful, Thor,” Stephen said. “Thank you.”

Thor squeezed Stephen’s shoulder, kissed Pepper on the cheek and looked down at Morgan.

“You will grow wise and powerful,” Thor said, caressing her cheek. “Your iron soul will never fade.” He pressed a kiss against Morgan’s head.

“Thank you,” Thor said again. He lifted Stormbreaker into the air and the Bifrost opened, Thor disappearing in a wash of rainbow colors.

The universe swirled around them, the little stone in Stephen’s palm glowing softly.

Pepper kissed Stephen’s cheek, and they went to tuck Morgan in.

For the first time in over a year, they fell into bed together. They took their time, getting reacquainted with each other. The few times they had had sex before had been hurried, grief filled things. Now, they really started to learn each other.

They finally started to move on.

:::

It quickly became obvious that Morgan was as smart as her father. She developed quickly, speaking full sentences by the time she was two. She had Tony’s eyes, and her hair was darker than Pepper’s with a slight curl.

She followed Stephen everywhere on toddling legs, laughing delightedly when the Cloak would swoop in and pick her up, swinging her through the air.

There were times she would sit quietly, staring into the distance like she could see something no one else could. Sometimes Pepper would catch Stephen doing the same. It was odd, but Pepper knew Stephen had been through horrible things. It made her wonder what Morgan saw.

Morgan was three when she managed magic the first time, and four when she built a small robot. Pepper laughed, kissing Morgan’s nose. They named the bot DUM-R, and DUM-E and U welcomed the little bot into the lab. Peter built a special work bench just for Morgan, and the Morgan worshiped Peter Parker.

She loved Wong, and enjoyed visiting him whenever Stephen went. When Stephen taught at Kamar-Taj, it was quite common to see her clinging to his leg, watching intently and filing away the lessons for later use.

When she inevitably fell asleep, the Cloak would cradle her, rocking her through the air. Stephen was pretty sure the Cloak just stayed with him at this point because Morgan was too young. The Cloak clearly played favorites and Stephen didn’t mind.

He adored his daughter. Morgan soothed the cracks in his soul, healed the hurt in his heart.

He missed Tony, but he had the best of him right next to him.

She was four and a half when she asked who Tony Stark was.

:::

“Mama?”

“Yes, baby?” Pepper asked, looking up from her desk. Morgan walked over to her, dark red hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. She held a picture in her hand.

“Who is this?” she asked, handing Pepper the photo.

Pepper sucked in a quiet breath, thumb tracing Tony’s face. It was picture of him and Peter Parker, clearly a quick selfie.

“It fell out of Uncle Peter’s bag,” Morgan said.

Pepper quietly asked FRIDAY to call Stephen.

“Did I do something wrong?” Morgan asked. Stephen was in Kamar-Taj, helping Wong exorcise one of the rooms from an interdimensional demon.

“No, sweetheart, but I need your father to help explain.”

A few minutes later, a portal opened and Stephen stepped through, looking rather worse for wear and covered in dust.

“We just finished,” he said, collapsing into a chair. Morgan crawled into his lap, checking him over for injuries. “I’m not hurt, baby girl, just tired.”

Morgan pressed a kiss against Stephen’s cheek.

Pepper handed the photo to Stephen. 

“I found it,” Morgan said. “I’ve seen the man’s pictures before, and FRIDAY said his name was Boss.”

“I said he was my boss,” FRIDAY said. “And founder of Stark Industries.”

Stephen looked at Pepper. She gave him a small smile. “We knew it was going to happen sooner rather than later.”

“What?” Morgan asked, looking between her parents.

“His name was Tony Stark. Anthony Stark,” Stephen started.

“Am I named after him?” Morgan asked swiftly. “My middle name is Antonia.”

“Clever girl,” Stephen said, kissing her head. “Yes, you are named after him. And…he named you.”

Morgan looked at Stephen, frowning slightly. “He must’ve been important to both of you then.”

“More than you realize,” Stephen said. He closed his eyes briefly, trembling hands holding Morgan close. “He is your father.”

“You’re my daddy,” she said instantly.

Pepper stood up and walked around the desk, sitting next to Stephen and Morgan. “Stephen is your dad. He loves you so much, you know that, right?”

Morgan nodded, intelligent eyes, Tony’s eyes, watching her intently.

“Never thought I’d be having the birds and bees discussion with a four year old,” Pepper murmured.

“Four and a half,” Morgan said, “and I’m very smart.”

“Yes, you are,” Stephen said. “Tony and your mother were engaged. I didn’t know them then.”

“I know you’ve tried to get FRIDAY to tell you about The Dusting,” Pepper said a little sternly.

Morgan curled against her father. “I can’t get through the firewalls for it.”

“The Dusting…was awful,” Pepper said quietly. “Half the population just gone.”

“How?” Morgan said.

“Long story. We will tell you one day, but for now, what you need to know is that Tony Stark gave his life to bring everyone back. Even me,” Stephen said.

Morgan looked at Stephen with wide eyes. “You…were dusted?”

“Yes,” Stephen said. “I sacrificed what I thought was the most important thing to me so Tony would be able to fight, and win. I never saw him dying. He wasn’t supposed to die.”

It still hurt.

Pepper took over. “Tony died before I knew I was pregnant with you,” she said, tugging lightly on Morgan’s hair. “When he died, he asked us to take care of each other, because Tony loved us both, and we love him. Stephen has been with me since then. He loves you, I love you.”

Morgan sat quietly, playing the with edge of Stephen’s robes.

“Why do people hate him if he saved them?” Morgan wasn’t stupid. She had heard the name Tony Stark before. She knew her mother ran Stark Industries. She had seen shows that talked about what a failure Tony Stark was, as a human and a superhero.

“People always want someone to blame for their misfortune,” Stephen said. “It is easy to blame a dead man.”

“Don’t they know he saved them? That they’d be gone if he hadn’t?”

“They don’t care,” Pepper said. “Once the horror is done and fading, people forget. They get angry, and angry people want someone to blame.”

“People are stupid,” Morgan said vehemently. Stephen chuckled. 

“Yes they are,” Pepper said.

Morgan rested her head against Stephen’s chest. “It’s okay to have two dads, right? You’re still my dad, no matter what?”

“I love you to end of the world and back,” Stephen said. “No matter what.”

Morgan nodded, throwing her arms around Stephen’s neck. “Love you, Daddy.”

“I love you, too, baby,” Stephen said into her hair. Pepper kissed Morgan’s head.

“FRIDAY, let Morgan access information on Tony Stark and Iron Man,” Pepper said. “Better she learn it from the source than the tabloids.”

“Of course, Pepper,” FRIDAY said. 

Morgan’s eyes lit up at the thought of getting more information.

“Go. Run away to the lab,” Stephen said, kissing Morgan’s cheek.

“Bye, Mama! Bye, Daddy!” she yelled, bolting out of the office.

Stephen slumped in the chair, head back. “Are we going to take odds on her building her own Iron Man suit?”

“I’m not taking that bet,” Pepper said wryly.

Stephen snorted. “I think it went okay. It’s…so hard to explain. She’s so smart, not like any child I’ve ever met.”

Pepper was silent for a moment. “I think…Stephen, I _wasn’t_ pregnant after The Dusting.”

His eyes flew open, staring at her intently. “What?”

“I know I wasn’t, because I thought I was and took a pregnancy test and it was negative. Tony and I never had time to have sex after The Dusting. It wasn’t until after…after The Rebirth and Tony’s death that I realized I was pregnant.”

“You think Morgan was trapped in the Soul Stone with the rest of us?” Stephen asked quietly.

“I don’t know for sure, but I think it would explain some things,” Pepper said.

Stephen stared into the distance. It would explain some things; Morgan’s intense empathy, her ability to connect with people on a deep level, her quick mastery of magic.

“I’ve noticed it with you, with anyone who was trapped in the stone,” Pepper said. “Sometimes it’s like you hear something the rest of us can’t. You get this stillness, this absolute quietness about you. At first I thought it was just you being Sorcerer Supreme, but then I noticed Barnes doing something similar. And others. Being in that stone changed you all, somehow, in a way that those of us who were left behind can’t understand.”

“I’m sorry,” Stephen said.

“It’s not your fault,” Pepper said. Stephen didn’t bother to correct her. He had given Thanos the Time Stone, after all. “It’s just an observation.”

Stephen sighed, bone tired. 

Pepper ran her fingers through his hair. It was more grey than black now.

“She still loves you,” Pepper said.

“I know,” Stephen said, eyes closed.

:::

If anyone asked, Morgan said Iron Man was her favorite superhero. She had an Iron Man lunchbox for school, and a backpack. Stephen had given her an Iron Man action figure that went everywhere with her.

The other kids made fun of her, not just for loving Iron Man but because she was so much smarter than them. Stephen and Pepper had wanted to pull her out of school, but Morgan had declined, saying she wanted to stay for the moment.

Morgan read everything she could get her hands on about Tony Stark, from his early MIT papers to his statements on the Sokovia Accords. She asked the other Avengers about him. Captain Marvel couldn’t tell her much, considering she hadn’t been around Tony all that much. Natasha and Clint were circumspect with their words, leaving Morgan frustrated. Bruce wasn’t around much, but simply said Tony had been a good friend.

Peter Parker, now head of R&D for Stark Industries, could talk about him for hours. Morgan hung on his every word, her Iron Man figure held tight in her arms.

Stephen was unsure about letting her talk to Steve Rogers about Tony, but he finally relented and took her to see Rogers.

Haltingly, Steve talked about his relationship with Tony, how it had fallen apart, how he had tried to kill Tony to save Bucky. Morgan watched him fumble with his words.

“I betrayed my friend,” Steve finally said, looking into the distance. “And I never got to tell him I was sorry for it.”

Stephen didn’t say anything. Morgan thanked Steve and took her father’s hand as they went home.

Thor talked about meeting Tony, and about his brother Loki.

“Your soul is like his,” Thor said, looking down at Morgan. “Strong and kind, protective. A soul of iron.”

Morgan smiled. She liked that.

A soul of iron, just like Tony Stark.

:::

By the time Morgan was eight, she could form portals and build intricate bots. She was working her way through high school mathematics and science, absorbing knowledge like a sponge.

She had finally learned about Thanos and what the titan had done. She learned what Stephen had done, how he had been master of the Time Stone, and how Tony had defeated Thanos at the cost of his life.

She wanted to meet Tony Stark. She loved Stephen dearly. He was her father and always would be, but she still wished she could meet the man whose eyes she had.

Stephen stood next to Pepper, watching Morgan test out a new drone she had built.

“I think you should try to take her to meet Tony,” Pepper said quietly.

Stephen looked at her. He hadn’t seen Tony since the day of Morgan’s birth. It was easier now, for both Stephen and Pepper, to think of Tony. Nearly nine years had passed since his death. Morgan had helped heal them both.

“I’ve been thinking the same thing,” Stephen admitted. “I keep getting the feeling like he’s nudging me to do it.”

“Then do it,” Pepper said. She took Stephen’s face in her hands and pulled him down to kiss him. “Tell him that one’s from me.”

Stephen smiled softly. “I will.”

“Go,” Pepper said, waving her hand. Stephen kissed her for himself and walked over to Morgan.

“Do you want to meet Tony?” he asked quietly.

The drone crashed as Morgan’s head whipped up to meet Stephen’s eyes. She didn’t care. She could rebuild it.

“Really?” she asked, whiskey eyes wide.

“Really,” Stephen said. He had told Morgan how he had met Tony on the shores of Valhalla. He hadn’t told anyone how he had tried to reach it time after time, but Loki had turned him away.

“This place is not for you, Sorcerer,” Loki had said, not unkindly. “Tony wants you to live, not pine for him. Tell my brother the same, will you?”

“But—”

Loki put his finger over Stephen’s lips. “You will see him again, when he wishes it. Now go.”

Stephen pulled himself from his memories at Morgan’s voice.

“Now?”

“Why not?” Stephen asked. He took Morgan’s hand in his and led her to what had become the meditation room. He settled her on the floor and sat cross legged in front of her.

“This will be like when we use our astral forms,” Stephen said. Morgan nodded, allowing herself to relax. She followed her father out of their bodies, grinning at him.

He took her hand in his, and they fell through realities.

:::

Morgan looked around the beach, eyes wide. Her hand clung hard to Stephen’s. Stephen was just relieved they had made it and hadn’t been turned away.

“It’s so peaceful,” Morgan said.

“It is,” Stephen said. He heard halting footsteps and turned slightly.

Tony Stark stood there, staring at them with wide eyes. He spared the briefest of glances for Stephen, but his eyes were glued to the little girl at Stephen’s side. She had dark red hair, and he could see his own curls there. A strangled sound escaped his throat and the little girl spun.

They stared at each other, twin expressions of shock on both their faces. Stephen gently let go of Morgan’s hand and stepped back. This wasn’t for him.

Morgan’s face split into a beautiful smile and she launched herself into Tony’s arms. Tony held her tightly, his face buried in Morgan’s hair. Tony was barely aware of his tears as he rocked his daughter back and forth.

Morgan pulled back slightly, fingers tracing Tony’s face. She committed every line, every detail, to memory. Tony did the same, unable to tear his eyes away from her.

“Hi,” she said shyly.

“Hello,” Tony said, his voice cracking. 

She beamed at him, hugging him tightly. 

Stephen sat down a ways down the beach, giving Tony and Morgan the time they needed. His own eyes were wet with tears. He wished Pepper could see this. He let the peace of Valhalla wash over him, Tony and Morgan’s voices wrapping around him. He drifted off into a light sleep.

Morgan chattered at Tony, trying to tell him everything. She told him about learning magic, which Tony pretended horror at. He smiled when he learned about DUM-R, and laughed when she told him how she and Stephen (Daddy, she had called Stephen, and it warmed Tony’s heart to know the other man was loved as her father) had pranked Pepper with portals. He could easily see how smart she was, how much her parents and those around her loved her.

He could see Stephen sleeping down the beach. He kissed his daughter’s forehead.

“You know you won’t be able to come here again,” Tony said quietly.

She nodded, eyes sad. “Daddy says that we aren’t dead yet, so we can’t come visit.”

“But I’m always with you,” Tony said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“I know,” Morgan said simply. “I’ve heard your voice before.”

Tony smiled. “Consider me your guardian Iron Man, then.”

She grinned at him. “Iron Man is my favorite.”

“Good choice,” Tony said, standing up. He took Morgan’s hand and they walked down the beach towards Stephen. They reached Stephen and Tony sat down, gently lifting Stephen’s head into his lap.

Morgan watched him, sitting next to them.

“Are you mad that he’s my dad too?” Morgan asked, gesturing to Stephen.

“No,” Tony said instantly, fingers carding through Stephen’s mostly silver hair. “He is your dad, no doubt about that. He loves you. I’m glad he’s there for you and Pepper. He’s a good man.”

“He’s the best dad in the world,” Morgan said. Tony smiled at her. 

“I bet he is.” 

She told him about Pepper, and how much she loved her mother. Tony sat there, listening to her talk about those he had left behind. He was glad she was growing up with so many good people around her.

He loved her, completely and unconditionally.

:::

Stephen woke sometime later to Tony’s fingers in his hair.

“Hey there, silver fox,” Tony said, smirking.

Stephen sat up, eyes darting around for Morgan.

“Calm down,” Tony said. “Loki’s teaching her to throw knives.” Tony pointed down the beach and Stephen turned. Loki was kneeling behind Morgan, one of his hands around hers as he led her through the motions.

“I trust him,” Tony said. Stephen closed his mouth and forced himself to relax against Tony.

“Trust and Loki don’t seem to belong in the same sentence.”

“Death changes a guy. True death, considering Loki’s been dead before. Don’t get me wrong, he’s still a sneaky little snake, but we get each other. No one better to teach Morgan to throw knives like a pro.”

Stephen watched Tony. Tony smiled, caressing Stephen’s cheek. “Thank you for bringing her.”

“I’ve tried to see you before,” Stephen said.

“I know, and I told you when she was born that you wouldn’t be seeing me for a while. After this, after this you won’t be welcomed back to Valhalla until your death,” Tony said gently.

Stephen closed his eyes. He sucked in a startled breath when Tony kissed him.

“Come with me,” Tony said, eyes dark. He took Stephen’s hand. “Loki has her complete attention for the moment.”

Tony led Stephen to a small copse of trees that Stephen wasn’t sure had been there before. The Cloak of Levitation spread out on the grass and Tony shoved him back on it. Stephen watched him, heart in his throat.

Tony straddled Stephen’s waist, hands resting on his chest. He stared down into Stephen’s eyes. Stephen pulled him down, kissing him roughly, desperately. 

Clothes were shed with a thought, rough fingers traced scars and memorized the planes of his body. Stephen cried Tony’s name to the sky as the smaller man spent himself inside him.

Tony kissed away Stephen’s tears, gently helping the other man dress. Stephen shook as Tony embraced him.

“Happy memories, Stephen. That’s what that is. Tell Pepper I haven’t lost my mojo in bed.”

Stephen couldn’t help the laugh that tumbled from his mouth. Tony kissed him, swallowing the laugh and keeping it close like something precious. They walked back to the beach hand in hand.

“Speaking of Pepper,” Tony said as they watched Morgan throw knives under Loki’s watchful eyes, “when is she going to make an honest man out of you?”

Stephen blinked at him. He and Pepper had never talked about marriage. Their relationship was strong and steady the way it was. Tony laughed at the flummoxed expression on his face.

Tony pulled him down for a kiss. “For Pepper,” he said, as had become his custom. “And for you,” Tony said, deepening the kiss. Stephen clung to him, chasing the kiss and feel of Tony in his arms.

“Dads, gross!” Morgan said. Loki snickered at her back.

Stephen and Tony pulled apart, Stephen’s cheeks flushed. He would forever deny how warm it made him feel that she had called them both dad.

“It’s time for you both to go back,” Tony said, kneeling in front of Morgan. Morgan nodded, solemn. She hugged Tony tightly.

“I love you,” he whispered in her hair.

“I love you too,” she said back, kissing him swiftly.

“Be good for your mom and dad, okay? Try not to blow up my lab,” Tony said.

Morgan nodded, eyes swimming with tears. She slowly untangled herself from Tony and went to Stephen. Stephen picked her up, kissing her cheek.

“Will I see you again?” she asked Tony, peeking at him from behind the collar of the Cloak.

“One day,” Tony said. “Many years from now.”

She nodded. “Bye, Uncle Loki.”

“Goodbye, little one,” Loki said, kissing her forehead. Loki looked at Stephen. “Tell my brother that the sun will shine on us again, and that he is the king Asgard needs. Tell him I’ll be here when it’s time.”

“I will,” Stephen said softly. Loki nodded and stepped back. 

Tony pressed a kiss against Morgan’s cheek, and pulled Stephen down for one last kiss.

He joined Loki, the two watching Morgan and Stephen, the lines of their bodies touching.

Loki raised his hand in farewell, and Morgan and Stephen were gone.

:::

Morgan woke with a cry, sitting straight up as her astral self rejoined with her body. Stephen groaned, sitting up.

Morgan threw herself into Stephen’s arms. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you so much, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome,” Stephen whispered, hugging her tightly. He could just taste Tony’s kiss on his lips. 

“Can I tell Mama?” 

“Of course. She’s in the study, go,” Stephen said. Morgan kissed his cheek and bolted out of the room.

Stephen lay back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, slipping into a meditative state.

He had much to contemplate.

:::

Pepper listened with a smile on her face as Morgan told her about meeting Tony. She rolled her eyes when she found out Loki had taught her to throw knives.

Morgan ran down to her lab, intent on rebuilding her drone. She told the bots and FRIDAY all about meeting Tony. DUM-E and U crowded close to her and she stroked them both, knowing that they simply wanted to be near her.

Pepper found Stephen in the meditation room. She sat across from him and he opened his eyes. She took his hand.

“It went well then?”

“Of course,” Stephen said, smiling slightly. He pulled Pepper close and kissed her. “From Tony.”

“She’s so like him,” Pepper said, resting her head on Stephen’s shoulder.

“She is,” Stephen said, cheek against Pepper’s hair.

They sat in an easy silence, fingers laced together.

“Tony did want to know when you were going to make an honest man out of me,” Stephen said.

Pepper laughed. “Of course he did.” She pulled away to look at him. “Well? Do you want to be an honest man, Doctor Strange?”

“I mean, we’re pretty much married already,” Stephen pointed out. It was true. They lived together, raised their daughter together.

“May as well make it official then. Make Tony happy.”

Stephen laughed. “I’m sure he and Loki took bets on it.”

Pepper rolled his eyes and pushed him back against the floor. Stephen grinned up at her as Pepper turned off the lights, lips finding his in the dark.

:::

The next day, Stephen, Pepper, and Morgan went to the courthouse. Stephen and Pepper were married quickly, signing the paper and going out for ice cream after. Morgan sat between her parents, laughing and happy.

:::

Time passed. Like Tony, Morgan went to MIT early, though she waited until she was sixteen. She was quickly on her way to being one of the most powerful sorcerers, and Stephen knew she would one day surpass him and take the mantle of Sorcerer Supreme.

Pepper wasn’t sure what she thought of it. She had known, given who Morgan’s biological father was and given who Stephen was, that the chances of her daughter growing up to be anything but a superhero of some kind were slim, but it still scared her. She had seen what it had done to both men, and like all parents, she simply wanted to protect her daughter from things that would harm her.

Morgan always smiled and kissed her cheek. “I love you too, Mom.”

:::

When Morgan was twenty-one, the media exploded with sightings of Iron Man.

_Tony Stark Back from the Dead?_

_Iron Man Saves Families in Sinking Cruise Ship!_

_Iron Man is Back!_

Morgan watched the news, hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and a smudge of grease on her nose.

She finished tweaking the arc reactor before her.

“Run the test, FRIDAY,” Morgan said, placing it on her chest.

“Sure thing, boss,” FRIDAY said. Morgan felt the nanites crawl over her body, the familiar red and gold Iron Man suit forming over her.

“All readouts have improved since the last test,” FRIDAY said. “150% improvement in thrusters and nanite speed.”

“Sweet,” Morgan said.

“And your father is standing behind you,” FRIDAY added.

Morgan grinned behind the faceplate, hovering in midair and turning to face her dad. The faceplate snapped up, revealing her face.

“Hey, Dad,” she said.

Stephen arched his eyebrow, eyes traveling over the suit. His heart twisted slightly. He remembered watching Tony fight in that suit, or one like it.

“I do hope you weren’t trying to keep this a secret from me and your mother,” Stephen said.

Morgan cut the thrusters and watched as the suit retracted back into the housing on the center of her chest. It glowed the same blue as the arc reactor. She had made some serious improvements to it over time.

“Nah, I knew you’d both know the moment the stories started breaking,” she said. She wiped sweat from her eyes, watching Stephen prowl around her lab. His hair was all silver now, no trace of black. “Are you mad?” she asked softly.

Stephen stopped in front of her. “No,” he said quietly. “We knew this day would come. Given who you are, it was only a matter of time.”

“I found all of Dad’s plans a few years ago,” Morgan said excitedly, calling them up for Stephen to see. He smiled slightly. After meeting Tony in Valhalla all those years ago, she had called both of them dad in private. “I’ve been working on the suit for a while, and just recently managed to get it right. He was brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!”

“He was,” Stephen said, tapping the arc reactor. He looked at her. “That thing flies, right?”

She snorted. “Duh.”

“Good,” Stephen said. The Cloak appeared and rested on Stephen’s shoulders, lifting him into the air. He held his hand out to his daughter. “Care to take a flight?”

Her eyes lit up. The nanites encased her body, and Stephen took a deep breath. Iron Man stood before him.

“Let’s fly,” Morgan said. Stephen started. The voice coming from the suit was a mix of Tony’s and Morgan’s. The faceplate lifted and she grinned apologetically at him. “Sorry. Should’ve warned you about that.”

“It’s fitting,” Stephen said, opening a portal to the air over New York City. They flew through, Morgan’s faceplate snapping back down. 

They hovered over Manhattan, the city sprawling out beneath them. Morgan took her father’s hand in hers, the gauntlet carefully cradling Stephen’s scarred hands. Together they flew over the city, the sounds muted so high above the ground. They flew slowly; Morgan could easily outpace Stephen and the Cloak, but she was so happy to fly with him she would never do that.

Stephen led her north, out of the city until they reached the compound. He turned to face her, a smirk on his lips.

“Let’s see what you can do,” he said. He slammed his hands together, shields bursting to life. They started to spar, Morgan using repulsors and technology against Stephen’s magic and cunning.

Morgan was thrilled that they seemed fairly evenly matched. It was the first time she had pitted the suit against someone else instead of just helping people. She let out a yelp as Stephen got the upper hand. She tumbled through the air and righted herself, sending an eldritch whip at her father.

Stephen laughed delightedly, twirling out of the way. “Tony couldn’t do that,” he said, grinning.

“I can,” she said, faceplate snapping up. She noticed the people of the compound gathered below, watching them. 

Stephen smiled at her, floating closer. He brushed his fingers over her cheek.

“I know you can,” he said. “I’m so proud of you.”

She blinked back tears and embraced him carefully, mindful of the power of the suit. Stephen kissed her cheek. “Tony would be so proud of you.”

Morgan closed her eyes, smiling as they slowly returned to the ground. The suit retracted and Stephen’s arms tightened around her.

Stephen lifted his eyes, smiling at Pepper. Pepper smiled back and hugged Morgan herself.

Morgan laughed, hugging her mother tightly.

“We’re all proud of you,” Pepper said.

:::

Reports of Iron Man’s return continued to flood the news. So many years after Tony Stark’s death, many people had finally moved on from the hatred they had held for him. Iron Man was helping people now, and those that truly needed the help were grateful.

Journalists hounded Stark Industries, trying to figure out just who Iron Man was. 

On Morgan’s twenty third birthday, Pepper decided it was time to step down as CEO of Stark Industries. She would hand the reins to Morgan, and to Peter Parker. Peter had somehow become Pepper’s right hand in the business, and Morgan trusted him implicitly. 

They set up a press conference. The media stood, cameras and microphones trained on the podium with the Stark Industries logo emblazoned on it.

Pepper stood before them, hands resting on the podium. “Today I am stepping down as CEO of Stark Industries. I have been with this company for over forty years, and it will always be important to me. Morgan Antonia Strange will take over Stark Industries.”

There was an explosion of noise as Pepper sat back down, taking Stephen’s hand in hers. Morgan stepped up behind the podium, looking over the crowd with her blue sunglasses in place.

“Calm down, you sharks, sheesh,” Morgan said. “You, ask your question,” she said, pointing at one of the journalists.

“Why should you get control of Stark Industries? You’re not a Stark. You just happen to the be the daughter of Tony Stark’s ex,” he said bluntly.

Morgan smiled.

“Let’s sit down, shall we? I hate standing in front of a bunch of people. Hated since elementary school. Try explaining differential equations to a bunch of third graders. It’s impossible.” She sat on the edge of the stage, legs swinging while she watched the media glance at each other.

Pepper let out a quiet laugh, remembering a press conference from long ago. Stephen squeezed her hand.

After much mumbling, the media sat down on the carpet, looking at Morgan.

Morgan turned and looked at her parents. Pepper smiled at her, and Stephen nodded.

Morgan faced the gathered media. “Stephen Strange will always be my dad,” she said. “He raised me, taught me everything he knew and encouraged me to find answers to what he didn’t know. I love him, and honor him. But Tony Stark is my biological father.”

There was more shouting as the media tried to yell over each other.

“How long have you known?”

“Why keep it a secret?”

“What would Tony Stark think of your mother’s relationship with Strange?”

“That’s Doctor Strange to you,” Morgan said swiftly. “And to answer what I heard, I’ve known since I was four and a half, we kept it a secret because people hated Tony Stark for so long, and my parents didn’t want me to be a target, and my parents’ relationship is none of your business.”

“Will you change your name to Stark?”

Morgan tilted her head. “I’m proud to be a Strange, but I may hyphenate it to Strange-Stark.”

“Fitting,” Stephen murmured. Pepper snickered next to him.

Morgan spent the next twenty minutes fielding questions like a pro. She made sure everyone got to ask at least one.

“Alright, last question. Go,” she said, pointing at a familiar journalist. Christine Everhart anchored her own show on a major news network these days, but no one else had been available to cover the Stark Industries announcement that day. Everhart was thrilled now.

Christine Everhart smiled. “Ms. Strange-Stark, for the past two years, sightings of Iron Man have been reported worldwide. Considering it was your father’s technology, do you know who this new Iron Man is?”

Morgan turned her head slightly, looking at her parents. Stephen watched as her eyes focused on something behind them both, a soft smile spreading over her face. He turned his head as the scent of long forgotten cologne wafted to him.

Tony Stark stood behind them, ethereal and ghostly. He knew only he and Morgan could see him because of their training in Kamar-Taj. Stephen sucked in a startled breath as Tony’s hand brushed his shoulder.

Pepper frowned, sniffing the air. “Are you wearing Tony’s cologne?” she asked quietly.

Stephen rested his thumb on Pepper’s head. “See what I see,” he whispered.

Pepper gasped as Tony shimmered into her view. He winked at her, one hand resting on Pepper’s should and the other on Stephen’s. Stephen squeezed Pepper’s hand. They could almost feel Tony’s touch, the three of their souls singing together.

Tony had brought them together. Everything had been possible because of Tony.

Pepper didn’t try to stop the tears that fell, and she swore she felt a ghostly kiss on her lips.

Tony stood between Stephen and Pepper, smirking at his daughter. Morgan smiled back, mirroring Tony’s smile. Tony nodded at her, eyes shining with pride. Morgan met Pepper and Stephen’s eyes. She loved her parents so much, and was so thankful for them.

Stephen sat there, Pepper at his side, and Tony Stark in both their hearts.

Morgan turned back to Christine Everhart. She smiled, looking the reporter straight in the eye. 

“I am Iron Man.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this, Loki is in Valhalla because of his actions at Asgard and by sacrificing himself for Thor. He was not the focus of this but I wanted him in there. I thought about having Morgan change the name of her Iron Man persona to like, Iron Soul or something, but then I decided that she would own the Iron Man identity, and I'm glad she did.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I'm curious to see the reaction to this one.


End file.
